


light

by gotham_ruaidh



Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [62]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/pseuds/gotham_ruaidh
Summary: Imagine Jamie is home unusually early, he is in their apartment in Paris looking out the window to see Claire arrive in the carriage, she is wearing her Dior outfit…It is the day after their night in the alcove and he hasn’t been able to think of anything but her…





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](http://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/153306532544/thedoorfacesnorth-asked-imagine-jamie-is-home) on tumblr

Peace. Absolute, utter peace in body. And mind.

And soul.

Everything today had been fresh, new – as if seeing the apartment and the carriage and Jared’s offices for the first time, blinking in the sharp sunlight like a hare emerging from its warren after a thunderstorm.

Claire – Sorcha. The light in his darkness – his calm amid so many storms.

They hadn’t returned to bed after Charles had left – preferring to draw the sliding doors shut and nestle, skin on skin, in the small, safe darkness of the alcove.

Talking. And feeling. And tasting. And loving.

The child had been awake most of the night as well. Claire’s mouth hadn’t stopped smiling.

Magic.

And when they’d heard footsteps in the living room – with the pale glow of dawn seeping beneath the door – he had wrapped Claire in his plaid, helped her to her feet, and ushered her quickly to their bedroom. Nodding at Magnus, busy trimming the wicks in the lanterns, not caring for the first time in a long time of a stranger seeing his back.

Then he’d shut the door – and Claire had turned to him and dropped the plaid. And then they loved – slowly, languidly – for the first time in their sumptuous, decadent bed.

He hadn’t washed this morning – not willing to lose the scent of her on his skin.

It had been only six hours since they parted – him for the docks, her for the Hopital – but he craved her.

No use looking at the account books today – not when his heart thrummed with joy, with completeness, for the first time in a long time.

Finally – hoofbeats on the cobblestones in the courtyard. The carriage glided in. The footman jumped off to set the footstool in place and open the door. Magnus emerged from the shadows to extend a welcoming arm –

Claire.

Even from behind – with only the back of her hair visible beneath that ridiculous hat and the lovely shiny white and black silks of her dress – she was so very beautiful.

One long white glove extended to take Magnus’ arm, easing out of the carriage.

She disappeared into the house.

Jamie flew through the parlor and down the stairs to greet his wife with a kiss.

She smiled against his lips, inhaling deeply.

He pulled back, gasping.

“I love you,” he rasped.

Her eyes – her smile – were dazzling.


End file.
